


Mad Father Book Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I watched Pewdiepie play Mad Father recently and found the best place to write a bit of fan fiction, on the true ending. I basically made sense of all the last bit of that ending. If you want to stay with that bit of mystery, DON'T READ THIS! [Comments and targets are much appreciated, flames will be ignored.]</p><p>- Ducky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Father Book Ending

Aya picked up the book, feeling the bound leather weigh her hands down. "A book?" Her voice was curious as she studied it. No title or author. A notebook? Exquisite stitching bordered the edges of the crimson leather. She felt the stitches as she opened the book.

_'I apologise, sir, but we found a problem with your brain. You seem to have a condition known as the Donamonatis effect. The effect starts after an adult's eyes meet with a child's eyes for the first time. It's a rare trouble and we should be able to help. Please forgive us, sir. We couldn't tell you before as we were still running the tests. Regards, Doctor Amane.'_

An expanse of scribbling followed. Now used to reading her father's terrible handwriting, she read the notes.

_'Do not dare accuse me of being mentally challenged. Aya is my daughter and it is MY ado what her fate is. She belongs to me and me alone. Do not tell me that my daughter is not my own. God shall strike me down if I lie when I say that she is my love and I will pay anything to keep her. Even if it costs me my mind. Doctor Amane, she WILL be beautiful forever and she shall be mine. I believe your judgement does not add up to anything in this argument so I would appreciate it if you were to stop plaguing me with your talk of mental disease. You, sir, are in no state to talk to me about mental disease. Someone who accuses a completely sane person of madness must be mad themselves.'_

Her hands trembled as her lips quivered. She dropped the book to the floor. She stared at her hands, dreading the wish of her father. "No! He isn't here anymore! Stop plaguing me with your curse, father!" She clutched her head in pain and anger, breaking down to her knees. She had to get Maria, Snowball, and herself out of here. With her headache still weighing down upon her, she grabbed the rabbit and ran for the direction in which the kindly nurse had gone…to fulfil her ominous destiny…


End file.
